


That Instinct Towards Destruction

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 307: Charge. Set during ‘Victory of the Daleks’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	That Instinct Towards Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 307: Charge. Set during ‘Victory of the Daleks’.

Even after all this time dealing with human violence, he still can’t even begin to comprehend it. The human race, or Great Britain more specifically, has once again laid hands on alien technology and decided that the best way to use it must be to kill their fellows more efficiently. Humans are about so much more than bloodshed, hatred and warfare; he knows that. But sometimes the Doctor watches them destroy themselves and wonders.

The Daleks are on Earth again, and Churchill’s instinct is to charge into battle with them. The Doctor hopes he can stop all this in time.


End file.
